herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marion Cobretti
Lt. Marion Cobretti (A.K.A "Cobra") is the name of a Los Angeles Police Officer and Lieutenant of their Zombie Squad. He only appears in the 1986 film Cobra and is portrayed by Sylvester Stallone, who is famous for portraying the Titular Character in the Rocky Balboa films. ''Cobra (1986) When an armed gunman holds up a convenient store and negotiations fail, the LAPD call in Cobra to handle the situation. As he enters, Cobra starts working is way to the psychopath who threatens him and the hostages with a homemade bomb and shotgun. Demanding a news crew in the store, Cobra doesn't meet the gunman's demands and therefore throws a knife at his abdomen and shoots him dead. Returning home, Cobra finds himself watching the news about the recent killings caused by a psychotic serial killer known only as "The Night Slasher". The next morning, Cobra is called in about another homicide caused by the killer, leading the Zombie Squad lieutenant to theorize that there is more than just one. Ordered by his captain to shake down any potential leads, Cobra hits dead ends however it's later on that model Ingrid Knudsen is almost murdered by the same killer whom she saw the night before, leading her to be the next target. Cobra and Gonzales meet up with Knudsen and question her about the incident as well as getting the description of the killer. Gonzales offers to stay while Cobra returns home, however after getting a call from Gonzales at the police station, leaving Knudsen unguarded. Realizing this, Cobra runs out only to be ambushed by killers of the same cult the Night Slasher is apart. Cobra manages to take them down and gets back to the hospital before the killer could get Knudsen. It's then that Knudsen is placed in witness protection and Cobra is to take her to their safe house. On the way there, the Night Slasher starts shooting at Cobra and Knudsen, leading to an intense car chase and gun fight. When the killer escapes, Cobra and the others acquire new vehicles and continue on their route until they reach the safe house. Once there, Cobra preps for any confrontation and then after, the killers manage to find them due to a traitor who's working for the killers. After an intense gunfight, Cobra and Ingrid manage to get away but not too far and end up in a steel mill where he takes on the Night Slasher. Beating him by impaling his back on a hook and burns him alive. After beating the killer, Detective Monte comes up to him and continues to hassle him about police procedure, causing Cobra to punch his face. He is then seen taking a motorcycle with Ingrid on the back, driving away. Skills & Abilities Cobra is a member of the LAPD Zombie Squad and is known to be well more prepared than the average cop. He's known to be unorthodox in his method of law enforcement which is what he uses to get the job done, however can get on the nerves of people with the exception of his captain and partner. Cobra himself is physically fit and very quick in terms of gun or knife play. This was seen when he was fighting the Night Slasher who was much larger and like him was physically fit. His quick draw is seen when he throws a knife at the gunman in the store before he shoots him, as well as when he quick draws his gun out and shoots him. When it comes to dealing with firearms, Cobra is known for his lethal and deadly precision. This is another possible reason as to where Cobra gets his nickname, not just because his last name is Cobretti. Cobra is also excellent in the terms of hand to hand combat, as well as his detective skills and theories. Weapons & Equipment As a member of the police, Cobra is nowhere without his equipment but unlike other cops, he doesn't use much. *'Colt Gold Cup National Match Custom:' Cobra's signature weapon is a Colt Gold Cup National Match converted to chamber the 9mm round. It features an all black finish with a white handle grip featuring images of a cobra snake on it. *'Jatimatic SMG Customized:' A small and compact weapon, Cobra utilizes a Jatimatic SMG with an early model laser sighting on it. *'MK 2 Hand Grenades:''' For his explosive of choice, Cobra is armed with military grade MK 2 Hand Grenades. Personality & Traits Despite being a cop, Cobra is known for his no-nonsense attitude towards criminals and even to those who question his methods. He is known to be caring of others, even those traumatized by events such as the convenient store hold up. He is very confident yet not conceited and takes his job very seriously. Despite being a badass in his own right, Cobra is still mild mannered and even maintains a sense of humor, even in times of danger. Cobra is also known to be very persistent which is possibly due to taking his job seriously. Trivia *Cobra was another one of the cop films to have Sylvester Stallone as the leading role. *Stallone's second wife Bridgette Nielsen co-starred with him in Cobra as Ingrid Knudsen. They would later divorce a year after the release of the film Cobra. *Andrew Robinson who played Detective Monte in Cobra, co-starred with Clint Eastwood as the Scorpio Killer in the successful 1971 cop film Dirty Harry. Quotes Category:Officials Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Self Hating